


War

by P_L_Johns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_L_Johns/pseuds/P_L_Johns
Summary: Même un ange et un démon vieux de plusieurs millénaires peuvent être affectés par les horreurs de la guerre.





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, très chers lecteurs ! Je vous présente un petit OS, mon premier sur ce fandom !  
Je pense qu'une petite "Origin Story" s'impose ici : je cherchais une bonne idée pour écrire un OS d'anniversaire à la génialissime Elie Bluebell et je me suis posée la question "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bouleverser un démon ?"
> 
> J'espère avoir trouver une réponse adéquate.  
Très bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Et, Elie, encore un très bon anniversaire-du-mois-d'aout ;).

1941

Les sirènes firent sursauter Aziraphale. Son stylo à plume, secoué par le mouvement brusque, laissa couler une large goutte d’encre sur la page d’archive qu’il était en train de rédiger.

Papillonnant des paupières, Aziraphale soupira et se massa le torse comme s’il avait réellement manqué la crise cardiaque – il doutait que son caractère angélique permette ce genre d’inconvénient, mais il n’aimait pas pour autant être tiré de ses pensées par un bruit aussi violent et soudain que les sirènes du Blitz. 

Ce son était véritablement assourdissant. Aziraphale aurait aimé s’en plaindre au gouvernement – peut-être aussi les convaincre de le changer pour quelque chose de plus harmonieux – mais, malheureusement, il ne pensait pas que cela fut une priorité. 

Dans la pénombre de sa librairie, Aziraphale peinait à distinguer la rue, et le hurlement des sirènes couvrait tout autre bruit. Il avait cependant assisté suffisamment de fois à la scène qui devait se dérouler dehors pour s’en faire une claire idée. 

La population londonienne, à l’extérieur, se précipitait, s’agitait, presque comme tous les soirs, pour rejoindre les abris de fortune, souterrains et potentiellement sûrs. Ils y passeraient leur nuit, espérant éviter les bombes allemandes, priant pour que, le lendemain, leur maison, leur rue, leur église, soient encore debout. 

Aziraphale grimaça. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de ces pauvres gens en train de prier. Il était bien placé pour savoir, que, dans cette guerre, Dieu Tout-Puissant s’était tu depuis longtemps. 

Secouant la tête, l’ange baissa le regard et prit enfin connaissance de la large tache qui couvrait désormais son écriture stylisée. Il soupira, avec agacement cette fois. Il prenait tellement de soin dans la rédaction de ses archives, et les voir ainsi ruinées lui serrait le cœur. 

Il fut tenté de performer un petit miracle, rien d’important, vraiment, pour restaurer son travail, mais se retint. Gabriel n’apprécierait pas. L’archange avait pu être convaincu de l’intérêt de protéger miraculeusement, à chaque nouvelle rafale de bombe, la petite librairie d’Aziraphale, mais sa tolérance pour « les miracles futiles » s’arrêtait là. 

Aziraphale froissa – avec douceur, et considération, bien entendu – le papier, et tira une nouvelle feuille vers lui. Il devrait se résoudre à recommencer, voilà tout. Rien d’insurmontable. Si seulement les sirènes pouvaient se taire, vraiment, elles commençaient à le rendre anxieux. 

Aziraphale jeta un nouveau regard par la devanture de son magasin. Il ne distinguait toujours pas grand chose. 

Au début, quand les bombardements avaient commencé, il avait tenté de convaincre quelques civils de le rejoindre à l’abri dans sa librairie. Il avait pensé, presque égoïstement, que faire profiter ne serait-ce qu’une poignée d’habitants d’une protection divine le ferait se sentir mieux, moins coupable, plus angélique peut-être. Et il savait que son magasin était toujours l’endroit le plus sûr, à Londres. Sauver quelques vies aurait peut-être été suffisant. 

Mais personne ne l’avait cru. Pour les humains, le bâtiment semblait tout aussi exposé que leur propre maison. Pour eux, les sous-sols étaient un meilleur pari.   
Et Aziraphale avait dû les laisser faire, parce qu’il était un ange, et qu’il pouvait influencer les êtres humains à faire les bon choix, mais il ne pouvait pas les forcer. Dieu appelait ça le libre-arbitre. Dans cette circonstance particulière, Aziraphale n’approuvait pas vraiment le libre-arbitre. 

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées avec un claquement de langue réprobateur – questionner Dieu ne s’accommodait pas avec sa nature angélique – Aziraphale trempa son stylo dans de l’encre.   
La porte de sa librairie s’ouvrit avec un tintement presque inaudible. 

\- Quel boucan ! Dis, mon ange, tu es au courant que ces joyeuses sirènes sont supposées te faire déguerpir ? Je sais que tu tiens à tes archives, mais je ne pense pas qu’elles vaillent la peine de recevoir une bombe sur la tête. 

Aziraphale eut un large sourire, avant de prendre une expression plus neutre et de se retourner. 

\- Crowley ! Le magasin est protégé, bien entendu. Ton inquiétude est charmante, mais cette fois, aucun sauvetage n’est nécessaire. 

Aziraphale sourit doucement. Il avait remarqué la tendance qu’avait Crowley de se montrer lorsqu’il se trouvait en fâcheuse position. Quelques mois plus tôt, seulement, il lui avait évité d’être privé de son corps terrestre par une bande de nazis – des personnes extrêmement rustres et malveillantes, soit dit en passant.

Le sourire d’Aziraphale se figea lorsqu’il remarqua l’attitude de Crowley. Le démon n’arborait pas son flegme et sa nonchalance habituels. Sans voir ses yeux, bien cachés derrière des lunettes teintées, Aziraphale eut du mal à cataloguer l’expression de son ami – non pas qu’ils étaient amis, « collègues » était, en fait, beaucoup plus adapté. Et Aziraphale n’avait pas non plus passé quelques siècles à mémoriser les différentes expressions de Crowley, absolument pas. 

\- Ah, il existe donc un endroit sur terre dont l’Omniscient a encore quelque chose à faire, ricana Crowley. 

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas inhabituel pour son collègue de se montrer si irrévérencieux, mais quelque chose dans son ton était dérangeant. La voix de Crowley était tremblante. Et maintenant que le démon s’était un peu plus avancé dans la lumière, Aziraphale pouvait mieux distinguer son visage. Crowley avait l’air… affecté ? Non, ce n’était pas exactement le mot. Désabusé peut-être. Un peu en colère aussi. Presque triste.   
Ce dernier point fit se lever Aziraphale, désormais bien inquiet. 

\- Le Tout-Puissant s’intéresse à toute la création, Crowley, réprimanda l’ange, pour faire bonne mesure. 

Crowley émit un soupir méprisant. Quelque chose n’allait décidément pas. Crowley n’était jamais méprisant en présence d’Aziraphale. Ce dernier fit encore quelque pas en direction de son décidément-pas-ami. 

\- Crowley ? Tout va bien, très cher ? Tu as l’air un peu… perturbé. 

Crowley enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, et Aziraphale avait fini par apprendre que ce geste n’était jamais, mais alors jamais, un bon signe. 

Le démon hésita quelques instants. Aziraphale s’attendait presque à ce qu’il se mette en colère, qu’il le rabroue, même si cela aurait été très exceptionnel de sa part. 

Après ce qui sembla être une longue – enfin, courte par rapport à leur perspective d’immortel – lutte intérieur, Crowley finit par admettre, du bout des lèvres. 

\- Je reviens de Pologne. 

Aziraphale aurait aimé dire que cette phrase expliqua totalement l’attitude de Crowley. Mais pour être honnête, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui, en Pologne, avait pu l’affecter de cette manière. 

Il en avait honte, mais il n’avait jamais été en Pologne. À quoi bon ? Le pays n’avait jamais été le centre d’un empire, et il n’avait aucune curiosité pour leurs pâtisseries.   
Aziraphale doutait que des pâtisseries décevantes soient la raison de l’état de Crowley. 

\- Que se passe t’il là-bas ? 

Aziraphale aurait vraiment aimé voir le regard de Crowley. Sa bouche entre-ouverte indiquait clairement que le démon était surpris par son ignorance, mais la manière dont ses sourcils se haussèrent lui faisait dire que ce n’était pas du simple étonnement.   
L’expression de Crowley, pour ce qu’Aziraphale en distinguait, était presque plus de la stupeur que de la surprise.   
L’ange commençait à en avoir assez de ne pas comprendre ce qu’il se passait. 

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? balbutia Crowley. Attends, attends, tu ne sais pas, ou ils ne savent pas ?

Crowley pointa un doigt au plafond, tout en s’approchant rapidement du bureau.   
Dans sa voix, Aziraphale entendit presque une pointe d’espoir. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. 

Crowley continua, plus pour lui-même semblait-il : 

\- Parce que s’ils ne savent pas, cela change tout ! Il faut qu’ils arrêtent, qu’ils interviennent. Cette fois, cela va trop loin.   
\- Crowley ! Peux-tu t’expliquer, s’il te plait ? 

Aziraphale s’efforçait de rester poli. Il n’était pas agacé, pas vraiment, mais l’attitude de Crowley l’inquiétait. Il n’avait jamais vu son démon aussi… désespéré. Oui, cette fois, c’était le bon mot. Crowley était accablé, et désespéré. 

Aziraphale ne savait pas comment réagir à cette révélation. Sans vraiment y penser, il agrippa l’avant bras du démon. 

Le geste parut ramener Crowley au moment présent. Il baissa le regard sur la main d’Aziraphale, mais ne commenta pas. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager.   
Il sembla même presque se détendre au touché. 

Crowley soupira, et retira ses lunettes – enfin ! Aziraphale avait été à deux doigts de les arracher de son nez.   
Le démon se massa l’arrête du nez, comme si les êtres surnaturels étaient en proie aux migraines. 

\- En Pologne… Je savais que l’homme pouvait être fou et cruellement inventif, mais cette guerre… cette guerre va trop loin, Aziraphale. 

Le ton, soudainement beaucoup plus calme, résigné, de Crowley, fit grossir la boule qu’Aziraphale avait dans la gorge depuis l’arrivée de son ami – il était trop inquiet pour se réprimander, cette fois, sur l’utilisation de ce mot. Il serra doucement le poignet du démon. 

\- Ce n’est pas leur première guerre. Certes, elle est violente, brutale, et des humains meurent, mais ce n’est pas la première fois. Qu’est ce qui a bien pu te perturber de la sorte ?   
\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Ce qu’il y’a en Pologne. À Auschwitz, à Chelmno... 

Le premier nom débloqua quelque chose dans la mémoire d’Aziraphale. 

\- Ah oui, les camps de travail de ce maniaque… comment s’appelle t’il encore ?   
\- Hitler. Enfin, il est l’un d’entre eux. Mais ce ne sont pas des camps de travail. 

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Il remonta, sans y prêter attention, sa main jusqu’à l’épaule de Crowley, puis la refit glisser vers le bas, doucement. Il répéta ce geste apaisant plusieurs fois, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. La détresse de Crowley remuait quelque chose en lui, qu’il préférait, pour le moment, ne pas identifier. 

\- Ce ne sont pas des camps de travail, reprit Crowley, après une inspiration. Ce sont des camps d’extermination. 

Aziraphale écarquilla les yeux et sa main se figea. 

\- D’extermination ? Que veux-tu dire ?   
\- Exactement ce que le terme signifie, s’agaça Crowley. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Ils les tuent tous ! Tous ! Ils les enferment et… 

Le regard de Crowley s’était fait lointain, et Aziraphale se demanda s’il y’avait des horreurs que même un démon ne pouvait pas supporter. Mais, après tout, Crowley n’était pas n’importe quel démon. Il avait passé tant de temps sur terre, à ses cotés. Les valeurs humaines avaient dû déteindre sur lui. D’autres démons, à la vue de telles atrocités, n’auraient probablement pas été affectés, mais Crowley… Crowley était différent. 

Aziraphale déglutit avec difficulté. Il se refusa d’imaginer la scène qui avait pu ébranler un démon. 

\- Tu veux dire que cet Hitler… planifie un génocide ?   
\- Il ne le planifie pas. Il le fait. 

Les épaules de Crowley s’affaissèrent, et il répéta : 

\- Il le fait. 

Aziraphale se força à garder la tête froide. Cette nouvelle était terrible, bien sûr, mais un être céleste en panique n’était d’aucune aide. 

\- Il me faut écrire un rapport dans ce cas. Prévenir Gabriel et les autres archanges. Si c’est aussi grave que tu le dis – et je te crois, très cher, je te crois – je suis certain qu’ils arrangeront quelque chose, ils ne resteront pas sans rien faire devant un crime qui a mis un démon dans cet état… 

Les pupilles de serpent de Crowley se fixèrent sur les yeux d’Aziraphale. L’ange arrêta de parler. Quelque chose, au fond des yeux jaunes de Crowley, était brisé. Et l’espoir éphémère d’un peu plus tôt s’était volatilisé. 

\- Mon ange… J’ai du mal à croire, avec toute ma bonne volonté, que ton coté ne soit pas déjà au courant.   
\- Ne sois pas idiot, s’ils étaient au courant, ils seraient intervenus. 

Crowley secoua doucement la tête. 

\- Tu travailles pour l’Omniscient. On lui a donné ce nom pour une raison. 

Et Aziraphale aurait aimé ne pas le croire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que non, bien sûr que non, Dieu ne pouvait pas savoir, et rester sans rien faire. 

Mais il savait que Dieu pouvait. Que Dieu l’avait déjà fait. Que Dieu n’intervenait pas dans les affaires humaines, à cause du libre-arbitre, évidemment.   
Pourquoi le Tout-Puissant interviendrait dans cette guerre mais pas dans une autre ?   
Pourquoi, cette fois, Aziraphale aurait voulu croire que son comportement millénaire allait changer ? 

Parce que cette fois, Crowley avait été affecté. Cette fois, Crowley tremblait légèrement, Aziraphale pouvait le sentir, avec sa main toujours posée sur le bras de son ami. Cette fois, pour un bref moment, Crowley avait espéré une intervention divine

Et si Crowley, sarcastique, pessimiste, et démonique comme il était, se mettait soudainement à espérer pour une action de Dieu, alors, selon Aziraphale, Dieu se devait d’intervenir.   
Mais Dieu n’interviendrait pas. 

\- Je…Juste ciel. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.   
\- Il n’y a rien à dire. Dieu a noyé tout un territoire une fois, y compris les gosses. Et maintenant, un homme « fait à son image », comme dit la Bible, s’en prend au même peuple, y compris les gosses. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les gosses tranquilles ? 

Aziraphale voyait que Crowley faisait un effort pour se mettre en colère. Pour extérioriser la brutalité dont il avait été témoin sous la seule forme d’émotion démoniquement acceptable. Crier, tempêter, menacer.   
Mais Aziraphale pouvait voir dans les prunelles jaunes que Crowley n’était pas en colère. Il était résigné, il était dégoûté, il était fatigué. Une fatigue que l’ange n’avait jamais vu, en près de 6000 ans. 

La prétendue rage de Crowley se dégonfla rapidement. 

\- Pourquoi toujours s’en prendre aux gosses, souffla-t’il, en fermant les yeux. 

Son ton fracassa ce quelque chose qu’Aziraphale sentait remuer en lui depuis le début de leur conversation. 

La main qu’il avait sur le poignet de Crowley se glissa sous le bras de ce dernier, et, sans y penser à deux fois, Aziraphale joignit les deux mains dans le dos de son ami, et le serra contre lui. 

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. 

Crowley se figea pendant une fraction de seconde, mais se détendit très vite, passant à son tour ses bras dans le dos d’Aziraphale. 

L’ange aurait aimé voir son expression, mais il était bien plus petit, et enfouir son visage dans la chemise de Crowley lui semblait plus important. 

Aziraphale aurait voulu exprimer tout ce qu’il ressentait à l’instant. L’horreur, la profonde tristesse, rien qu’à imaginer la souffrance de ces pauvres gens. Son dégoût envers son administration. Sa foi en Dieu, qui, doucement, vacillait. Son envie futile d’apparaître à l’instant au milieu de cette souffrance et de, par un miracle, la faire disparaître.   
Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas comme cela. Il n’avait pas ce pouvoir. Crowley non plus.   
Ils étaient deux êtres de grande puissance, mais contre la volonté humaine, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. 

Alors Aziraphale se tut, se contenta de serrer son ami dans ses bras, parce qu’il avait vu les humains le faire tellement de fois, et que cela avait vraiment l’air réconfortant. Parce que le geste, réellement, le réconfortait. 

Il crut sentir la poitrine de Crowley tressauter, comme s’il pleurait, mais Aziraphale préféra ne pas le faire remarquer. 

Peut-être que, plus tard, il demanderait à Crowley plus de détails sur ce qu’il avait vu. Peut-être qu’ils arriveraient, à deux, à monter des petits miracles, ne serait-ce que pour sauver une unique vie. Peut-être, aussi, que la guerre se finirait demain, et qu’ils pourraient oublier, tous les deux. Peut-être. 

Ils restèrent enlacés probablement plus longtemps que ce qui était considéré normal par les humains. Leur notion du temps étaient différente, donc cela n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance. 

Aziraphale ne s’écarta que lorsqu’il fut certain que la respiration de Crowley s’était apaisée. 

Le tenant toujours du bout des doigts, Aziraphale lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

\- Maintenant, très cher, préférerais-tu une tasse de thé ou un verre de vin ? 

La question, si ordinaire par rapport à ce qui avait précédé, arracha un sourire tordu à Crowley. 

\- Du thé serait parfait. 

Aziraphale hocha la tête. Lui non plus, n’avait pas envie de se rendre saoul. La sensation de légèreté que cela lui aurait procuré lui semblait trop déplacée, trop en désaccord avec ce qu’il ressentait. 

Avant de se détourner pour aller préparer la théière, Aziraphale glissa sa main dans celle de son définitivement-ami-mais-il-ne-l’avouerait-pas. Il la serra doucement. 

\- Tu vas mieux ? s’inquiéta-t’il.   
\- Bien sûr, mon ange, répliqua Crowley, toujours avec ce sourire tordu. 

Aziraphale haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. 

\- Crowley, commença-t’il, en relâchant la main du démon. Tu n’étais pas venu ici pour me prévenir à propos des bombes, n’est ce pas ? 

Crowley se contenta de répondre : 

\- Non. 

Et Aziraphale n’eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Crowley était venu en quête de soutien et réconfort. Et Aziraphale en était reconnaissant. Il n’aurait pas voulu que Crowley reste seul, pas dans cet état.   
Il reprit la main de son ami, plus fermement cette fois.   
Il ne voulait pas le laisser croire qu’il était seul. Jamais.  
Il pressa encore une fois la main de Crowley. 

\- Tu as un endroit où rester, cette nuit ? Ton ancien appartement a dû être détruit.   
\- Je suis un démon, je trouve toujours quelque part où passer la nuit. 

Aziraphale secoua la tête : 

\- Ne te dérange pas à chercher, ce soir. Tu peux rester ici. Ce serait inconvenant de ma part de t’envoyer dehors sous les bombes. 

Ce fut à ce moment qu’il se rendit compte que les sirènes s’étaient tues. L’alerte était finie. Pour ce soir.   
Crowley, cependant, ne releva pas. 

\- Si tu insistes, accepta-t’il. 

Crowley pouvait essayer de paraître nonchalant, mais Aziraphale le savait reconnaissant. Il savait que, tout comme lui, Crowley ne voulait pas être seul, au moins pour cette nuit. 

Le lendemain, il retournerait probablement être Anthony J. Crowley, et Aziraphale retournerait à ses livres et à ses archives. Crowley finirait par oublier, ou au moins, mettre de coté, la souffrance dont il avait été témoin, et Aziraphale passerait encore quelques décennies à ignorer ce quelque chose qui réagissait si violemment à la détresse de son ami. 

Mais ce soir, l’un comme l’autre avait besoin d’être en présence de l’unique constante dans leur longue existence. 

\- Bien, et si on faisait ce thé, maintenant ? 

Crowley serra sa main en guise de réponse. Et il sourit, un peu plus sincèrement.   
Ils devront encore parler de ce qu’il s’était passé ce soir, essayer de trouver une solution, même s’ils savaient que ce n’était pas en leur pouvoir. Ils se devaient d’essayer.   
Mais pour le moment, Aziraphale se contenta de tirer Crowley par la main, vers la cuisine. 

Demain, ils parleraient, ce soir, ils se réconforteraient. 

Selon Aziraphale, ce programme était parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, voila. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! Je sais que le thème est assez lourd, et j'espère que personne n'en a été offensé.  
Oh, et je me dois de faire un petit disclaimer historique : Le Blitz de Londres s'est en réalité terminé avant la mise en place des premiers camps d'extermination. J'ai beaucoup hésité à respecter le déroulement de l'Histoire, mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette erreur volontaire.
> 
> Enfin, que vous ayez profondément détesté cet OS, que vous ne l'avez juste pas apprécié, ou, si, par hasard, vous l'avez aimé, j'adorerais avoir votre avis, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !
> 
> Bye, les lecteurs !


End file.
